Dragonball Reception
by Maiika
Summary: The Wedding Reception of Goku and ChiChi, never shown in the show, but it definitely happened as it is mentioned in the Dragonball Z series. This is my idea of what happened at the reception. G/CC, B/Y


Dragonball Reception

After finally putting out the fire on Mt. Frypan, Goku, ChiChi and the Ox King resumed preparations for the wedding. The Ox King had plans to rebuild his badly damaged castle so the wedding could be held there. But ChiChi, having waited for this day since she first met Goku as a child, decided rather than wait, they would have an outdoor wedding in the scenic mountain region. Goku readily agreed, as he preferred being outdoors, and his approach to the wedding was mostly to step back and let ChiChi make the decisions. The Ox King arranged a huge banquet and invited the villagers and everyone from his kingdom as well as Goku's friends, including his old master, Master Roshi. He also finished his speech and ordered formalwear for Goku and himself. ChiChi was so excited, flitting about and fussing over the flowers, the table settings, and of course her hair and makeup to make sure it was done just right. Goku was oblivious to most of what was going on, and caused more problems than helping. He was constantly nosing around the delicious smells coming from the kitchen and sneaking bites of the food prepared for the reception.

Only when it was time to get dressed for the ceremony did Goku leave the kitchen and do what he needed to prepare for his wedding. Ox King had told him that he needed to choose a best man for the ceremony. ChiChi took care of choosing the rest of the bridal party, which was made up of people she knew from the village. Goku was told after getting dressed in his uncomfortable but very sharp white tux that he had to stand and wait for ChiChi at the alter with his best man, who of course was Krillin. Goku stood there with Krillin with all the people gathering at the outdoor seating feeling very bored and uncomfortable, fidgeting constantly. He propped his hand to the side of his mouth to whisper to Krillin, "why do we have to stand here like this, Krillin?" to which Krillin replied, "it's your wedding, Goku, you have to meet your bride at the alter and say your vows and kiss the bride." "What are vows?" Goku says. "Ugghh," Krillin muttered in frustration, "Goku, what have you been doing all this time everyone's been getting the wedding ready?! You should already know what's happening now! You promise to love and take care of your bride for the rest of your life, then kiss, then the officiant pronounces you husband and wife." "Alright. I hope she hurries up and gets here, I'm starving." Goku whined as he rubbed his stomach. "Looking forward to the reception, huh?" Krillin crossed his arms with a sly look on his face, "If I were you, I'd be looking forward to tonight." "Oh. Why?" Goku said with a clueless look on his face. "Ehhh, you'll see…" Krillin trailed off, just as their conversation was cut off by the wedding music starting up as all the guests quieted and hurried to their seats. Everyone turned their heads to the end of the aisle in anticipation, and saw ChiChi and Ox King, smiling and teary-eyed as they proceeded to walk down the aisle. As they got closer, ChiChi looked at Goku with a sweet smile and eyes full of love. He just stared in awe. No one ever looked at him that way before. Ox King gave ChiChi's hand to Goku and he took it and held it tight. ChiChi was happily surprised by this action. She had been touching and kissing Goku since he asked her to marry him, but he always seemed uncomfortable with all the physical contact. This was the first time he reached out to her, aside from all the times he held onto her in a protective way when she was in danger on their recent adventures together, but this was different than that, and she loved it.

Baba conducted the ceremony relatively smoothly, despite the awkward silence when Goku was supposed to recite his vows and stood there speechless. That was until Krillin gave him a nudge and ChiChi squeezed his hand a little too tight, and he realized he needed to speak. She asked Goku to kiss the bride, and he and ChiChi leaned forward, Goku intending to do no more than a peck, but ChiChi leaned in deep for the kiss and didn't pull back, resulting in a long kiss. Everyone stood and applauded, as Baba announced them husband and wife, while ChiChi beamed, Goku gave a big, surprised grin to her, and Krillin secretly seethed with jealousy at witnessing his best friend so close to him kissing his beautiful bride.

"Now to the reception!" The Ox King happily announced, and in response to this news, which Goku knew meant it was time to eat, he hurriedly dragged ChiChi down the aisle to get away from the ceremony area and move to their dining table. ChiChi scowled at Goku, ready to scold him for racing off like that, but when she saw how happy he looked waiting for his food, she couldn't help but laugh. "Goku, you know, before we eat, we have to have our first dance as husband and wife." Goku's face dropped. "Awww, ChiChi," He whined, "Why can't we eat first? I'm starving!" ChiChi put her hands on her hips and told him, "We didn't spend all that time taking dance lessons so I can dance with you after you've gotten food all over your face and made a mess of your tux! Now, come dance with me, then you can wait while I have my dance with my dad, and _then_ you can eat!" "Yeesh, two dances?!" Goku exclaimed. ChiChi gave Goku a look that could kill, and he immediately stopped before any more came from his mouth. He had spent enough time around ChiChi by now to know when her temper was coming on, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of any grief at the moment. "Okay, let's dance." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head and hesitantly leading ChiChi to the dance floor. The music started, and Goku and ChiChi performed the dance that they had been rehearsing since before the first started on Mt. Frypan. ChiChi smiled lovingly at Goku and nestled her head into his chest as the music slowed, while Goku looked around the room recognizing the faces of all his friends, wondering why they were just watching them dance when they could all be eating. The song ended and Goku went back to his seat, knowing he still had to wait for one more dance before he could eat, and his stomach grumbled loudly. Everyone looked at him in surprise, with the exception of his friends who knew him well, who just shook their heads and sighed. ChiChi was just grateful that he waited until after their dance before his stomach rumbled like that.

A new song started playing and ChiChi and Ox King began their dance, the Ox King bawling the whole time, while ChiChi smiled lovingly at her father. The carts of food then were served at all the tables, with several carts being delivered to the table fo the bride and groom, as the Ox King had arranged for his new son-in-law's insatiable appetite. While Goku happily indulged in his long-awaited feast, Yamcha took Bulma out on the dance floor, Krillin worked up the courage to ask one of the pretty girls from the village for a dance, and Master Roshi and Oolong enjoyed ogling all the pretty girls on the dance floor with their eyes. Puar and Turtle gave them disapproving looks, shaking their heads. While dancing with Yamcha, Bulma looked at Goku gobbling his thirteenth plate of food and felt happy for her friend, though she was a bit disappointed that ChiChi snatched him up so quick. She couldn't believe how tall and handsome Goku was now, but when he asked ChiChi to marry him, any thoughts of that were gone. She got back together with Yamcha shortly after the tournament, and at the moment they were happy together. Bulma hugged Yamcha tight, dreaming of romantic thoughts as they danced, and he pulled her chin up to meet her lips for a brief kiss. Then she turned her thoughts back to Goku, and realizing the reception would be ending in a little while, and Goku and ChiChi would be going home together for the first time as husband and wife, she knew she had to help her uneducated, naive friend, or his wedding night could be a disaster! "You know, Yamcha, I was just thinking about Goku and ChiChi…" "Yeah," Yamcha interrupted, "I still can't believe little Goku is married already" he said with a chuckle. "He has no idea what he is in for." "Well," said Bulma, "I think we need to talk to them about the wedding night." "What?!" said Yamcha, stepping back from Bulma and looking at her as if she was crazy. "Think about it, Goku is so naive, he probably has no idea what is supposed to happen tonight, I mean, at least now he can tell the difference between a girl and a boy, but I don't think his sexual education has gone much farther than that." "Maybe you're right," said Yamcha, "I mean, he did save all our lives by defeating Piccolo, I guess the least I can do is have an awkward conversation with him to prepare him for a good marriage." Yamcha said with some doubt. "And I should give ChiChi a girl to girl talk." Bulma said perkily, with a wink as she pulled Yamcha to Goku and ChiChi's table.

Goku was just finishing his final round of food, and ChiChi muttered, "it's a good thing I enjoy cooking," as she observed him rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. "Hi Yamcha, Hi Bulma!" Goku exclaimed as he noticed his friends approaching. "Hi, congratulations, you two!" they both exclaimed in reply. "Thank you," said ChiChi, "I am so happy to be married to the best husband in the world!" "Yes, well, we wanted to talk to you about that." Bulma said, nudging Yamcha. "Right, Yamcha?" "Y-yeah" said Yamcha, losing his nerve a little, "Uh, Goku, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" "Sure, Yamcha" Goku said in his usual cheery tone. He followed Yamcha to a secluded quiet area, while Bulma sat down to talk with ChiChi. "So Goku," Yamcha began, thinking 'how do I start?'. "What is it, Yamcha?" Goku asked, wide eyed. "You're married now, buddy, and I'm really happy for you." "Thanks". "And, uh, do you know what it means to be married besides living together?" Yamcha asked slowly, keeping eye contact with Goku so he could keep his attention (not an easy feat when there is no food or fighting involved). "You mean there's more to it?" Goku asked. "Yeah", said Yamcha. "Like tonight, tonight is very important. It's your first night as husband and wife, and part of the tradition with weddings is that on your first night you consummate the marriage." "Consummate? What's that mean?" Of course Yamcha knew Goku would not know what consummate means, but he now found himself stalling and getting cold feet about this whole talk. He knew if he didn't just spit it out quickly he was going to chicken out, and he couldn't just leave Goku in the dark. "You have sex with your bride, Goku." Upon seeing Goku's clueless face, Yamcha elaborated, "You kiss and touch her gently and that makes you both feel really good, and then you—" "You mean touch her like Master Roshi touches girls? Won't she hit me?" Goku asked, somewhat suspicious. "No, Goku, she won't, because you're her husband, not a dirty old man. She wants _you_ to touch her, but only when you two are alone together. Then…" and as Yamcha continued, Bulma was talking to ChiChi, or at least trying to. "ChiChi, I've known Goku for a while now, and I am so happy for him, but I thought I should warn you that he is probably clueless when it comes to being with a girl." Bulma said, "I mean, he didn't even have an interest in seeing _me_ naked. And he was educated by Master Roshi, of all people, who knows what that man has told him about sex." ChiChi looked angry, to Bulma's surprise. "You let my husband see you naked?! He's married to me now, Bulma, you better not try anything like that again. Besides, I'm sure Goku will know what to do tonight with me, he has excellent instincts." She said proudly with a "hmph" and crossed her arms. Just then on the other side of the room where a beet red Yamcha stood with Goku they heard a loud, "Whaaaa!" as Goku yelled and fell over. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see what startled the groom so much. Krillin came over to Goku to see if everything was alright and Goku grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Hey, Krillin! Did you know when I go home with ChiChi tonight I'm supposed to stick my mmfifii innnmmfg" Goku's last words were muffled as Yamcha slapped his hand over his mouth just in time to avoid half of the wedding congregation hearing the inappropriate statement Goku was about to make. Of course, Krillin knew what Goku was going to say and replied, "Yeah, rub it in why don't you? You lucky jerk." in a grumble. Meanwhile, Master Roshi, who had been having a few too many drinks at the reception stumbled over to the men, groping women as he artfully stumbled into them under the guise of the liquor being to blame. "What's going on over here?" he questioned when he reached the group. "Nothing, nothing at all, Master Roshi." Answered Yamcha hurriedly, as he was sure Goku was better off without his master's insight on this topic. "Ohhh, I know, he he he, no need to hide it from me." Master Roshi slyly replied. "Really?" Said Goku, seemingly impressed, "How'd you know we were talking about sex?" Master Roshi smiled to himself. He knew he could trick Goku into telling him. "I am very wise, my boy, never forget that I am the master. Now, this must be about your wedding night, right?" Master Roshi's smile turned scandalous and he started to drool. "Oooo, how I'd love to be there to see ChiChi taking her clothes of for you, I wonder what type of panties she has under that dress?" At that, Master Roshi started looking around for the bride so he could imagine her naked, but he couldn't find her, and just when he was about to ask where she was, BAM! He was knocked over the head with ChiChi's new favorite wedding gift, a very heavy frying pan. "How dare you talk like that at my wedding! If you weren't my dad's and Goku's master, I'd…" ChiChi was pulled away kicking and screaming by Goku, who quickly calmed her down as he placed his hands on her shoulders, then lead her to the cake he had been fantasizing about tasting since his conversation with Yamcha. Bulma, who had approached the group along with ChiChi, had a whole new slew of her own comments for the perverted old man. The other guys just cringed and covered their ears while Bulma finished her tirade.

The Ox King, seeing that Goku was not going to last long before pouncing on the cake, quickly announced that it was time to cut the cake. Everyone made their way over to gather around the cake cutting ceremony while ChiChi slapped Goku's hand as he was about to stick his finger in the icing. She handed him the knife to keep his hands busy long enough for everyone to congregate. Goku cut the first slice, then handed ChiChi the knife, fighting with every nerve in his body not to eat the piece he was holding while she cut his piece. ChiChi smiled at Goku and gently fed him the piece. This was received with moans and complaints of "Smash it in his face!" from Goku's friends, but ChiChi quickly turned towards them with a glare and they quickly backed off. Goku, very grateful to ChiChi for finally feeding him that delicious slice, gently fed her as well, then playfully swiped his finger through some frosting and wiped it on her nose. ChiChi gasped in shock, looking angry while Goku laughed, and then he licked it off her face. ChiChi smiled at Goku, shaking her head, he could be so sweet and silly at times.

After everyone finished the cake and danced some more, it was time to toss the bouquet and remove the garter. ChiChi tossed the bouquet with no problem, of course she chucked it so far, a young woman in the back caught it, and Bulma was fuming that she didn't get it. Even the sweet Launch looked a little disappointed. Then ChiChi sat down where Goku could remove the garter. Goku got down on one knee, unsure about the whole ceremony, looking to ChiChi for guidance. He was able, to ChiChi's relief, to figure out that he should reach in there and grab the garter without lifting her dress too high, but unfortunately he ripped the garter off her before it got to the bottom of her leg, not realizing how fragile it was. He still threw the ripped garter to the single guys. Yamcha was secretly hoping not to catch it as he was not ready for marriage yet and already had Bulma picking a fight with him after her failure to catch the bouquet. Krillin was desperately hoping to catch it, but Oolong actually ended up catching it. He was only trying so he could have the fun of placing a garter on the pretty leg of the girl who caught the bouquet, but that part of the ceremony was going to be skipped due to Goku's ripping of the garter which could not be placed on the girl's leg now. "Darn you, Goku! I could've touched a girl's leg, maybe even had a peek at her panties if you didn't screw it up." Oolong whined to himself. Goku, ChiChi, Ox King, and Baba gathered up on the wedding ceremony stage before it was time to say goodbye to their wedding guests. The crowd all toasted and cheered while the Ox King thanked them for coming, and told ChiChi how she was so beautiful like her mother. ChiChi thanked everyone for coming and told the group that she would live in happiness with Goku. The Ox King cried and asked Goku to take care of ChiChi. He agreed and smiled at ChiChi, then she clung onto him tightly, which surprised him, but then he rubbed his nose and smiled, feeling pretty lucky to have a beautiful bride like ChiChi going home with him.


End file.
